


Hold on

by PrinceBow



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Adorable, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, Confessions, Cute, Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, F/F, Falling In Love, First Love, First Time, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Heartbreaking, Love, Love Confessions, Oblivious Adora (She-Ra), POV Catra (She-Ra), Poor Catra (She-Ra), Princess Adora (She-Ra), Romantic Fluff, Snow, True Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-20 06:16:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22944487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceBow/pseuds/PrinceBow
Summary: Never in their history have the right words come out the right way. Love is complicated. Messy. Disastrous even. But there is nothing more precious...more..magical… than pure love. Catra has fond memories of Adora, some of them are ridiculous. But her favorite is only just a moment.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65
Collections: CatrAdora Valentine’s Day Fluff





	Hold on

A strong wind had kicked open the landing doors that lead way to their balcony. Ruffled by the breeze, Catra snuggled deeper into the sheets. Inhaling deeply she was lost in the one familiar scent among the haze of Bright Moon’s floral cascade. She buried her face in it, a pillow on the opposite side of the mattress. Though the chilling wind nipped at her uncovered legs, her heart flooded her chest with a warmth that continued to spread. It was more calming than the fields right after a rain. It was far more pleasant than any rose she could dream, but never could she explain the musk and citrus mix that made her head spin.

Catra would hold dear the nights in a row where Adora would stay without a world to save. But the nights between she did have peace. She would lay in their bed. Sprawled out in her comfort, her eyes closed, it was almost as if she never had left. The feline gripped tight to the pillow, folding herself around it, bringing her slightly cold legs up to her chest, for the first time since she had awoken, she opened her eyes.

In the twilight, the pool of water shimmered at the edge of their room. It had taken some time for Catra to become accustomed to the only sound coming from the waterfall and the rare night (of course this night) the chiming of gifts Adora had insisted they keep. The vast difference in the roar of day to day life from the Fright Zone and the vanity Bright Moon offered shook Catra to her very core. Out in the distance, the moons’ rose high into the sky, but more than stars twinkled in the moonlight. A last snow of the year. Something more that alarmed the feline her first year finally reuniting with Adora.

She had seen snow before of course in years past with long forgotten battles in memories she would rather bury. But in the middle of the night, in the absolute still silence, snow flakes danced in their descent to the soil below. They lined row by row in an impossible pattern that both resonated with Catra and fascinated her all the same. Perfect crystals would meet with the warming earth and feed the flowing riverside. Every pulse of the runestone’s heartbeat filtered prisms of light into individual rainbows throughout the skyline.

The great standing door creaked with the gentle breeze swinging slightly off. With a great sigh Catra brought herself from the comfort of her bedside. She dragged her nails loosely through her mane scratching softly against her scalp. In a sleep addled fog the magicat muddled her way to the open door. Her ears flickered at the whispering. The intoxicating call of the wind, the woods, of an adventure of the night. She smiled tenderly at the fond moments she climbed up these walls dragging Adora off through the night.

They had laughed about conquering the world, but these days it was easier to control the little world they had created. Far below the balcony it appeared Catra was not the only one awake. The sharp laughter made her snort lowly. The queen and young archer fought playfully over a blanket they securely wrapped each other in. It did not feel long ago this small interaction would burn a snarl deep in her throat, but she could let it go. For now. A light sheen began to stick to the cooling marble railing as Catra clicked shut the doors.

Her ears flickered and a small chuckle lit up her smile. “You’re getting sloppy yknow?”

A golden reflection shimmered from the glass before strong arms encircled her waist. Adora buried her nose in a soft spot at Catra’s collar. She nipped lightly at her.

“I like to keep you on your toes.”

The blonde gripped tight to Catra lifting her quickly off her feet and over her shoulder. Catra groaned her frustration before breaking into hysterical laughter. They had fallen into this rhythm again. They smoothed over harsh scars with gentle hands. Healed broken hearts with tear stained words. But never would they let the playfulness go. Catra fidgeted off balance on Adora’s broad shoulder. Her tail swatted across her nose and Adora cackled loudly before they tumbled onto their cot.

They wrestled for a moment. Roughhousing enough to knock pillows and sheets across the floor. Catra shoved forcefully across tightening muscle as Adora pinned her to the mattress. The warrior palmed her face to the bedside before straddling over her hips. The pair huffed at the exertion. With a pant Adora blew a loose strand of hair that had tussled out of place.

“You done?” she sighed feeling the thundering of Catra’s pulse.

Her tail swung wildly, beating to and fro each pass hooking around Adora’s ankles. She whipped her head to lick across Adora’s palm which only exploded more laughter in the room. The blonde let go of her face wiping her soaked hand just under Catra’s head. She leaned in softly pressing her lips to the other. The kiss no longer roared a fire in their blood, but the connectivity of electricity drove them back to one another like magnets. At first in their youth every conduit of a kiss set the world of fire. It scorched the concrete they hid behind and flames seared deep in their soul. This kiss they shared in the night was much wiser. An understanding that they are no longer fragile, but they are willfully careful.

Tenderly, Adora cupped Catra’s face lacing her fingers through short hairs at the nap of her neck. It deepened the kiss sparking more electric pulses like lightening through the pair. Every draw back for a breath more revitalizing than the last. Of course they could exist separately. Thrive even. But much like the moons forever circling etheria their lives would always intertwine.

As Adora’s grip tightened firmer a soft rumble purr rattled in Catra’s chest. It reverberated the space between them. As large as their room was she swore the sound bounced back at her again and again. But always it made Adora grin and as dumb and dopey as it was that made Catra smile to.

The blonde made soft pecks along her cheek and snuggled in close to her neck, tucked safely away. For a moment it broke her purr to become lighthearted laughter. “Yes?”

Adora sighed long and slow. Tension melting as she embraced tightly to the feline. No simple words would express the comfort, the...belonging...she felt cuddled in close. Like a thousand times before Catra ran her nails through blonde locks that shimmered in the moonlight. If she could freeze the moment she would. Capture it forever in a jar and hold it close to her heart. Never to be seen. Something so precious it made her heart ache from the fullness.

“I love you.”

Had the room-the world-not been silent she almost wouldn’t have heard it. Adora spoke her truth like a prayer so full of faith that tears stung in Catra’s eyes. That warmth she had melted her over full heart and broke her composure. Because if the world held onto She-ra for its survival then Catra refused to let Adora go. She held on tighter to the blonde. She kissed softly to her forehead feeling the shake of a sobbing breath. They both knew how they felt, but neither had said the words aloud.

For once the smirk had left her lips. She drew Adora up locking eyes with cerulean blue. She could hold onto this moment. She would. She could freeze this one memory forever.

* * *

Catra laid her pen beside the rising stacks of paper as dawn creeped gentle morning light into her bedroom. She brought the stack of papers to her lips and kissed the corner tip.

“I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS SOOO LATE. Sorry you guys. I know it isn't much and it is a week late, but it's here! For more sad fluff come yell at me @princebow1


End file.
